The Fire and the Flame
by MidnightMoon080
Summary: Edward finally turns Bella into a Vampire!


The Fire and the Flame

"Why would you want this, Bella?" I could hear that he meant what he was saying, but I chose not to believe it. "Why would you ever want to be damned to an eternity of darkness?" I never took his warnings very seriously, but I could tell that this was one of the last times we would have this conversation.

I had to win.

I knew I had to win. I looked around the room, trying to think of something that would help me, or at least make it possible for him to consider it again. I looked at his face, to see if he was as serious as he sounded, but I quickly reconsidered it. I knew that if I looked into his beautiful, golden eyes, I would break down and lose, like oh-so-many times before. I forced myself to look at something else. Anything else. I must have looked funny, restraining myself from looking at my angel, for he started to chuckle.

I resorted to picking at a hangnail I noticed I had on my thumb.

"How many times do I have to say this? I love you Edward!" I whispered, with a tinge of anger in my voice. I hoped he would be able to recognize that and know that I meant business. "Can't you just respect my decision? What can I do to show you that this is what I truly want?" Why did he have to question my love, again and again?

I expected him to yell at me, like he always did when we were having this discussion. I braced myself for what was coming, but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes to see him taking the bridge of his nose in-between his two fingers, like he did when he was thinking about something…hard.

A spark of hope flashed across my face.

"Bella, how can I put this? I love you too, but…"he trailed off. My hope melted away.

He opened his eyes; they were filled with ambition.

"I can't stand this anymore! I love you! That's just it! I love you, and if this is what you want, then this is what you'll get."

Edward jumped off the bed and patted his back. "Here, hop on."

"Where are we going?" although I already knew. I clambered onto his back before he said anything else.

"To Carlisle."

"Why?"

"I'm going to need some…help."

Edward ran faster than ever before; fueled by his happiness that this was actually going to happen.

The ride was amazing, but I was too overjoyed to notice the trees flashing past me. We were at his house within minutes.

Edward looked down at me after I climbed off. Suddenly my legs felt like Jell-O; there was so much love and affection in his gaze.

"Carlisle?" Edward said no louder than if he was in a regular conversation.

Carlisle was in front of us in less than a second.

"I…I need your…help, Carlisle," Edward sighed, almost choking on the last word.

I saw Carlisle quickly glance in my direction, then he nodded. "Follow me." I didn't quite understand why he had such a distressed expression etched into his face. Maybe Edward told him to look this way; not to look happy. I had half a mind to glare in Edward's direction, then reconsidered it. If that's what really happened, then he must have known that he was going to change me sooner or later.

I felt the heat creep into my face, embarrassed that he cared so much about me. Beside me, Edward stiffened; obviously he felt the heat too.

"It's going to be much easier when this is over," he chuckled. I blushed even further. "Much easier," he repeated, this time his voice strained.

"Right in here." I jumped when I heard Carlisle. I forgot he was standing next to me. I glanced at Edward, just in time to see him shake his head, with a playful expression on his face.

"Bella, I want you to lay down. Let me talk to Edward for a moment." Carlisle and Edward walked into the corner of the room.

They were talking much to low for me to hear, but I did see Edward nod and shake his head a few times. They were back at my side in a second.

"Okay Edward, bite her right here when I say to," Carlisle explained as he pointed at my chest; right above my heart. "I'm going to give you some pain reliever. It won't help much, but it will put you to sleep." I felt a small pinch on my hand and saw Carlisle squeeze some red goo into my arm; then it went numb.

"Tell me if this hurts," he said as he pinched my hand. At least I think he pinched it, for I didn't feel anything.

"Nope."

He turned away from me and faced Edward. "Okay, Edward, remember, you'll have to leave right after you bite her-"

"No!" I yelled, cutting Carlisle off. "Please stay, Edward. Please." I could hear myself begging.

"I can handle it, Carlisle," but I could hear the doubt masking his voice.

Carlisle nodded. "Are you ready, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Bite her, Edward."

I saw Edward hesitate, but then he softly came down and bit me. At first, I felt a horrible pain, as if I was being torn apart. I screamed as Edward backed away.

Then it stopped. I felt the blood seeping threw my blouse, I felt the tears in my eyes; and I felt Edward take my hand in his.

I felt shivers go up my spine. They spread out all over my body. It felt like I was freezing, quickly.

"Why is she so cold?" Edward asked, his voice thick with strain and worry.

"It's just the pain reliever."

That's when the real pain started. At first, it was small, as if a small match was dropped on me, slowly spreading. Without warning, flames were shooting down my arms and legs.

I let out a blood curdling scream.

I screamed louder still as the pain shot through my veins. I opened my eyes, searching for Edward's. I noticed that his eyes were filled with pain too.

"Why…did it…happen…so fast?" I gasped between screams.

"It's just your heart pumping the blood. It's a lot faster because the blood is spread quicker, but it's also more painful."

"Don't worry, Bella. It will be over soon enough," Edward whispered.

I searched for truth in that wonderful face of his, and found it. I tried to nod my head, telling him that I understood, but a new flame shot through my body, making my head swim and my thoughts blur.

I again screamed. I was sure that I was hurting their ears.

I tried to stop, but I couldn't. I gulped another breath before another wail erupted in my throat.

I screamed for what seemed liked days.

Finally my body cooled down for a brief moment.

I saw Carlisle squeeze more goo into my arm. This time, everything went numb. I was pleased that I couldn't feel anything.

"Edward…" I choked, my voice was barely audible it was so hoarse.

"Yes, Bella?"

"My throat hurts," I whispered. I was glad to have a break from the pain.

"Of all the things to hurt…"he chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'll get it."

Carlisle handed me a glass of water.

I chugged it in record time.

"Thanks," I whispered. "How long has it been?"

"Only a few hours," Edward breathed, but I couldn't find his wonderful scent. He looked pained again, as if this was hurting him too.

I groaned at the thought of having to go through this for another two days.

Then the fire started again. It wasn't as bad as before, not even close; but it was everywhere. It was as if thousands of hot pins were pricking my entire body. It was more of an odd sensation than a painful one.

"Try to sleep, Bella, my love. It will end soon."

I could tell that he was just trying to make me feel better, but it didn't work. I nodded my head anyway, trying to take some of the pain away from him.

Then, every one of the pin-pricks exploded, leaving a blistering pain in it's place. A white-hot fire surrounded me, it's flames licking at my skin.

I screamed so loud that I hurt my own ears.

Slowly, I slipped out of consciousness.

I woke screaming, but not as loud as before. I opened my eyes to find my angel, but all I saw was black.

"Edward!" I shrieked. I repeated it again.. I couldn't see him or hear him; but I felt him. He was holding me close to his body, extinguishing the rest of the flames that surrounded me.

I stopped yelling for a moment to catch my breath. I heard him whispering in my ear.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm right here. Everything's okay." It sounded as if he was crying.

I quieted my shrieks so I could hear his wonderful, velvet voice.

He slowly rocked me back and fourth in his arms.

"How long have I been…out?" I croaked, surprised at how strange my voice sounded. It was rough and velvet at the same time.

"You've been out for three days. The pain should be going away soon."

I was already fine though. I felt no more pain, except for my throat. I was about to tell Edward this, but he put his finger to my mouth.

"Let me guess. You're throat hurts?"

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Rosalie?"

I saw Rosalie walk through the door, a lot slower than usual.

"Can you get something for Bella's throat?"

She nodded and walked out the door again. After she was gone for a few minutes, I wondered why she was going to slow.

"This is how we all move, Bella." Edward said, answering my thoughts. I gazed at him confused. I thought he couldn't read my mind. He shook his head.

"You're not that hard to figure out, Bella. Anyway, you're used to going slow, so when you saw us move, you thought it was very fast. But now that you're a vampire too, you'll be seeing us move at a regular speed. Wait 'till you see a human walking," he chuckled.

Just then, Rosalie walked in. She was holding a small packet. When she handed it to me, I saw that it was just a cough-drop.

I swallowed it and felt much better.  
"Thank you, Rosalie."

"You're welcome." She walked out of the room again.

"Wow."

"What?"

"My voice. It sounds so…..like your's," I chuckled. He shook his head.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" I was still amazed at my voice.

"Is the fire gone?"

I thought about my answer for a few minutes. Edward seemed confused at why I had to think about such an answer.

"No," I finally answered.

"It's not?" He sounded very worried.

"No…it's not," I chuckled again. "The flames in my heart never subside when I'm with you."

He beamed. Then he took me up into his arms and closed that gap between our lips and we kissed for what seemed like forever. I was glad that I didn't need to break it for such a trivial thing like breathing anymore.

Then he stopped and pulled me away. He pulled me out of the room.

"Close your eyes," he whispered in my ear. I did. He pulled me into another room.

"Open them."

I did.

I gasped.  
I was stood in front of a mirror, looking at myself. The last thing I did was look at my flaming red eyes.


End file.
